


Married

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: Where Dean and Cas not only act like an old married couple but are indeed one





	Married

“C’mere.” Dean murmurs under his breath as he stands up from his chair and Castiel knows exactly what he means. He walks toward Dean and stays still.

They all have been on a case for the last two weeks and after all that time they had finally found the nest. Apparently though, it was a trap since they were surrounded by dozens of vampires and not just a few like they were expecting, and even though it was a whole family kind of hunt, some of the fangs got away.

Right now, Jack is searching for something that may help them find the rest of the nest on Sam’s laptop, while Sam and Mary discuss how they will do it once they find them, given that the surprise factor isn’t an option anymore.

Castiel used what’s left of his grace to heal everyone’s wounds except his own. The ones on his face aren’t healing yet and he’s covered in blood. Dean knows Castiel won’t clean them up himself, merely because he knows _Cas_ knows Dean would do it for him anytime.

Castiel remains still while Dean wipes the dry blood with a damp cloth. He holds Cas’ face by his chin with a delicate touch.

Dean grumbles softly when a dried stain doesn’t come off easily. “Y’know, Cas. Even though these wounds ain’t healing yet, there’s no reason to go walkin’ around with a bloody face.”

Castiel’s lips quirk in a small smile. “I know.” He pauses for a second. “But I’d rather let you do it then do it myself.”

Dean snorts before a smile forms on his lips too. “’Course you do.”

They stay in silence for a couple of minutes absently listening to Sam’s plan from a few meters away while Dean keeps on cleaning Cas’ face. Once he’s done his gaze go to Cas’ neck and notice more blood there.

“Chin up.” Dean says and if it comes out as a whisper he doesn’t control it.

Cas does as he’s told and shivers a little at the coldness of the humid cloth. Dean finishes quickly since it wasn’t much blood. He notices something else, though; a black cord hanging loosely around Cas’ neck. He smiles, it probably came out during the fight and if Cas noticed, he didn’t do anything about it. Dean’s fingers reach the silver ring that is attached to the cord and holds it for a moment. Castiel ducks his head and sees Dean fidgeting with it, his hand goes straight to Dean’s neck and finds a matching cord inside the v of his shirt. He pulls it out until the duplicate of his own ring comes out as well.

“You know,” Cas begins. “It was a clever idea to wear them as necklaces instead of-“ He trails off as he’s distracted by Dean slowly pulling him in.

“Instead of actually wearing them?” Dean finishes his sentence. “Yeah, knowin’ you, you would’ve already lost it.” He gives Cas a cocky smile teasing him.

“You offend me.” Cas tries to act outraged but his own smile along with a small blush on his cheeks betray him.

Dean hums softly as the space between them is reduced by him pulling Cas in. Dean gradually closes his eyes as their lips touch. A purr comes from Cas’ throat before his hands make their way to Dean’s waist, resting on his hips.

They keep it innocent so Mary can’t tell them that there’s a kid in the room. Although Jack barely lifts his eyes from the screen, now being familiar with catching them kissing. Mary sighs but can’t help a smile forming on her face while Sam shakes his head totally amused.


End file.
